


Red Vs. Blue Short Stories

by Destiny_Enemy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: A collection of sweet, sad, and sometimes steamy RvB bite-sized stories.





	1. How are you feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided I would start a multichapter story. This is going to be filled with short Red Vs Blue stories that you can read when you need a quick pick me up. This first story is a grimmons story, although it can be read as a platonic bromance story. I'll make sure to tag warnings if in the tags and at the beginning of chapters. I doubt I'll be doing smut, but who knows?: Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy!
> 
> Set after Grif and Simmons' surgery

Grif groggily opened his eyes, glancing around the room he was in. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, the pain finally setting in. He groaned out in discomfort and tried rolling over to go back to sleep. As he was doing so, he heard a voice call out. “Grif! You’re awake! How...how are you feeling?” Oh, so Simmons was here too. Figures, considering the nerd was always worrying about something or other.

Grif finally opened his eyes fully and looked at Simmons, well, the blurry image of Simmons that is. “Well, my eyebrows don’t hurt.” As his vision cleared, he could see Simmons grimace in worry, maybe even alarm. “That bad huh?” Simmons was fidgeting with his fingers and looking down at his bitten nails on his hands- er...his still human hand, he was a cyborg now...right. Simmons had a bad habit of biting his nails when he was worried, so they had gotten dangerously short.

There was an awkward silence filling the air, Grif was looking anywhere but Simmons’ eyes and Simmons was doing the same. Simmons suddenly spoke up, “Hey uh, do...do you want to talk or...ya know, just hang out or something?” Simmons was glancing from Grif’s face and then back to his hands, seemingly trying to figure out if it would be weirder if he looked at Grif then if he didn’t.

That deafening silence filled the air again, so heavy it almost felt like it was going to crush them. It was a ringing in your ears that you couldn’t quiet, a feeling in the air that made you want to scream, something that neither of them could place, no matter how hard they tried.

Grif spoke up, breaking the fragile silence that had blanketed the room. “We don’t have to talk about this 'till we’re ready dude, ok? And I don’t know about you, but a marathon of StarWars sounds fucking awesome.” Grif wore a lazy, lopsided smile as he spoke, it always seemed to get Simmons to calm down. The last thing he needs right now is a panicky Simmons.

Simmons returned the smile and sat straight in his chair, his one cyborg eye glowing a faint red, while his green one seemed to be shining. “Yeah, that does sound awesome.”

Grif nodded his head, “See, you call me a dumbass, but then I come up with plans like this.” He said cockily.

Simmons raised a brow. “Grif, just because you can come up with plans for slacking off doesn’t mean you’re smart, it just means you’re good at being lazy.” Grif shrugged to the best of his ability.

Another silence fell on them, but this time, it was filled with comfort.


	2. I'm useless, aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were so close." He spoke softly, voice lost and pained. "Sorry, you were so close."
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm not doing much of anything, am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm not dead! Suprise!!! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus, I've just had a lot going on lately, I promise I'm going to update I Could Have Lost You, at...some point. I have about half a chapter written, but I'm just not happy with it. I don't know how to get the fic really rolling and it's bugging me. Enough of my rambling though, you came here for the story, and I'm here to deliver! 
> 
> Takes place while Wash and Donut are in the Everwhen.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 17

Donut sighed, sitting on a large rock and gently removing his helmet as he struggled to come up with a plan. He and Wash had spent the last few hours traversing the Everwhen with no luck, they couldn’t get through to their friends in the slightest, at least, he couldn’t. It wasn’t that hard to believe now, considering his friends thought he was an incompetent idiot that said nothing but innuendos and double entendres, and yeah that may be true, but it’s not like he doesn’t try!

Washington slowly walked over to him, taking a seat on the rock as well. A few moments passed in silence, neither party quite knowing what to say. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but it wasn’t comforting in the slightest. It was almost like a moment of silence you would have after losing an important battle, the crushing defeat hanging in the air like a thick fog, suffocating and heavy.

“You ok?” Washington took it upon himself to break the silence, his voice gentle but unwavering.

“We were so close.” Donut’s response was little more than a whisper, something you could easily miss if you weren’t listening for it. His tone was, crushed, to put it simply, he spoke as though they had lost the war, as if it was already over, and it scared the hell out of Washington. He couldn’t give up, not yet. He had worked so hard to get to Wash, to get to their friends, he couldn’t throw it away now.

“Sorry, _you_ were so close.” Before Wash could protest to his first comment, Donut already had another one leaving his mouth, voice pained and slightly bitter.

“Donut-” Wash attempted to reason with his pin- sorry, lightish-red armored friend, but was once again cut off.

“I’m not doing much of anything, am I?” Donut turned to look at Washington, a bitter smile on his face, a shell of what it once was, or at least, what it pretended to be. Bright blue eyes dull and glistening lightly with unshed tears. He only held Washington’s gaze for a short while before turning his head towards the ground once more.

”Hey, no, don’t think like that.” Wash was shocked, he couldn’t say he had ever seen Donut like this, raw and emotional. He was always the happy one, even when Caboose was upset, he managed to pull through, to keep smiling, even when things were at their worst and death was right around the corner, he held together. Washington found himself contemplating how many of those smiles were real.

“Like what Washington? The truth?” Donut suddenly turned back to Washington, eyes burning with irritation as he tried to will Washington to understand. “I’ve been trying to get through to my friends for hours, days maybe, with no luck, and then you talk to them for a few moments and convince them flawlessly!” Donut threw his hands in the air to accentuate his point, his voice rising in volume and pitch as he spoke, the higher it got, the more elaborate and frantic his movements became. “If it weren’t for Genkins we would have everyone together and would most likely be done with all of this, which is still my fault by the way!” His voice grew angry as he tried to convince Washington of his own failures. Granted he may have been the tiniest bit desperate for _someone_ to tell him he was important, because even if he is as dumb as everyone says, he can still tell when he’s annoying people, but it was still no excuse for him messing up so bad!

Washington just stared at him in shocked silence, the fact that Donut actually thought that was borderline unbelievable to him, if anyone had told him that he and Donut would have this conversation, he would have given them his best ‘Are you serious?’ face and walked away. After all, Donut was known for being the upbeat cheery one, although Washington now highly doubted that was the truth.

They sat there, staring each other down for a few moments, one in disbelief and the other willing him to agree. As they held eye contact, Wash could see small cracks forming in Donut’s facade, his eyes growing less confident and showing the pain he was trying to hide and deny. His mask finally gave way, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he broke away from Washington’s gaze, eyes turning dull once more.

He suddenly leaned back, spreading his arms out as far as he could without smacking Washington as he laid his back flat against the rock, letting out a heavy sigh and closing his eyes. His face was a disturbing mixture of calm and pained, almost as though he had carried something for so long he couldn’t pick up on it anymore, like it had become a part of him, and that only worried Washington more.

“I’m tired Wash.” Donut spoke suddenly, but softly, as though all the fight had been drained out of him, leaving exhaustion in its wake. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at Washington before cracking a small, tired smile. “I’m really tired.”

Wash stared back in confusion before his face contorted in horror, eyes going wide and frantic. He knew that face, he had given others that face many times, Carolina had given him that face before, he knew what it meant and he had to stop it _now_. Donut huffed a chuckle as Washington got the message, placing an arm over his eyes and turning his head back up towards the darkening sky.

“Donut, please.” Washington’s voice was quiet but urgent as he pleaded with his friend. He couldn’t let it end like this, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t lose part of his family.

“It’s not like anyone would miss me anyway.” Donut’s tone was almost bored, as though he was explaining something incredibly simple, like how you would imagine someone explaining pop-tart instructions.

“Yes, we would!” Washington could feel his heart in his throat, there was no one else here, it was up to him to stop this. “Caboose would miss you, Tucker would miss you, Carolina would miss you, hell _I_ would miss you!” Washington’s voice was pained as he tried to convince Donut that they really did need him, that he was important. “Not to mention all of Red Team-”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare!” Donut suddenly cut Wash off, voice holding pure fire as he shot upwards, looking Wash dead in the eye as he spoke. “They couldn’t give less of a damn about me! I’m the extra they never asked for! I’m the one always getting injured! I’m the dead-weight they have to pull around because they can’t exactly get rid of me, that’s the _only_ reason they’ve kept me around!” His voice held pure venom, whether it was directed at the Reds or himself, Wash couldn’t tell. He started pacing as he spoke, arms waving back and forth as he tried to convince Wash, or maybe himself, what he was saying was true.

“They’re stuck with me Wash, they don’t care, they think I’m a burden.” Donut’s voice became softer as he spoke, the words that left his mouth losing their anger, and taking a broken edge to them. His shoulders slumped as his face fell, eyes turning glassy and pained, his lip quivering as he let out a broken chuckle. “Maybe they’re right.” His arms wrapped themselves around his body in a makeshift hug, trying desperately to bring himself some amount of comfort.

Suddenly strong arms enveloped him, making him gasp out in shock at the action. “It’s going to be ok, you’re going to be ok.” Wash spoke softly, his low voice a comfort that Donut allowed himself to indulge in. In all honesty, he had forgotten the older male was there, too lost in his thoughts to think straight.

“You have no idea how important you are.” The words fell easily from Wash’s mouth, full of pain for the pink solder, for his friend, full of remorse at the fact that he couldn’t do more. They might not have seemed like much to Wash, but they hit Donut _hard._  It was everything he wanted to hear, they were the reason he trusted Chrovos, they were what pushed him to betray his friends, they meant _everything_.

The tears Donut had tried so hard to hide fell in thick streams down his face, lip quivering as he finally broke. He hid his face in Washington’s shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around Wash, returning the hug as he finally let all the pent up emotion out, lightly sobbing as Wash ran his hands through Donut’s hair in a show of comfort.

It was twilight when Donut finally untangled himself from Wash, eyes drying and the heartache fading. Wash gently wiped the stray tears from Donut’s face, giving him a warm smile and a small squeeze on the shoulder. “Do you feel better?” Wash asked, voice quiet as though he felt like he had no right to break the silence that had enveloped them. Donut paused, searching for an indicator that he might not be as stable as he thought, even a stray thought, a rouge emotion, a single bad memory could send him over the edge. Finding none, he nodded to Wash, eyes regaining that spark they always held, a confident smirk finding it’s way onto his face.

Wash’s smile grew at the sight, patting Donut’s shoulder before he spoke. “In that case, we should get going.” His voice mirrored the confidence that Donut showed, determined and strong, the voice of a leader. “Shall we?” He asked, voice showing just a hint of anticipation as he waited for Donut’s answer.

Donut nodded again, pulling his helmet on, he was ready to save their friends, no matter the cost. “We shall.” His voice held excitement, he and Wash were undoubtedly going to be thrown back into the fray, whatever craziness that they had been through already they would have to experience again, but if they did it once, they could do it again.

Donut’s features turned shocked as he suddenly remembered he had almost forgotten something very important. “Wash wait!” He shouted, voice frantic as he called for the other solder.

“What? What’s wrong?” Wash’s voice took on an apprehensive tone, the sudden worry in Donut’s voice putting him on edge. Donut merely shook his head, adding confusion to the anxiety settling in Washington’s gut.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just, I almost forgot to do something.” Donut’s voice was apologetic and sheepish, as though he was apologizing for startling the former freelancer.

“Oh, what is it?” Wash could feel the anxiety melt away, confusion fully overtaking it as he wondered what on earth the pink spartan could have forgotten.

“Thank you. I mean it.” Donut’s voice turned soft and sincere, a slight quiver in it that betrayed the fact that his eyes were once again glassy, and although Wash couldn’t see his face, he could practically feel the warm smile that no doubt covered his features.

Wash felt his own smile returning, nodding to his friend as he spoke. “Any time.”

And with that, the duo left on their quest once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I hope you enjoyed, I'll actually have another story posted soon, like, in a few hours. It also includes Donut angst, because let's face it, Donut doesn't get the love he deserves, and by love I mean no one talks about the fact that he is definitely NOT OK PEOPLE TALK TO HIM, MY GOD. Sorry, I stan Donut and the only way I show my love to characters is by putting them through hell and then pulling them back out again...and then putting them back in a few stories later. Also, you can pry Donut and Wash's friendship from my COLD DEAD HANDS I LOVE IT OK? Ok, this got really long I'll shut up now. As always comments and kudos are always appreciated! Have a great day guys.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to recommend a ship I'll be more then happy to write it, although I am not going to be doing Reader stories, not my forte sorry. I'll do platonic and romantic stories. But if you have a rare pair I'll do my best to give it justice. Have an awesome week everyone.


End file.
